


Paper Doll

by SeethingvioletVII



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeethingvioletVII/pseuds/SeethingvioletVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU – my take on season 3 after the death of Kakistos. Buffy finds Faith in a compromising position and spiraling out of control. Can she stomach it? Can she help Faith out of the darkness? WARNING: Explicit scenes of sexual & physical abuse, rape, self harm, drug use. Italics mean flash back. Buffy/Faith pairing – don't like it? Don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: violence, drug use, forced oral sex, self-injury

I Look At her In That Paper Dress.  
I Wonder Why She Won't Burn.  
She's Just A Paper Doll,  
That's All, Just A Paper Doll.  
I Dress Her Up She Knocks Me down.  
They Try Her On For Size she Fits, Nice.  
One Size Fits All.  
Now Her Soul Is Dead, Now Her Bodies Raw,  
You Can Numb Her Pain  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Face.  
But Don't Take Notice.  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Arms.  
Please Don't Take Notice.  
I Know You Have Her Soul.  
(and) I See It In Your Eyes.  
She Knows You Have Her Soul.  
(and) She Sees It In Your Eyes.  
Now Her Soul Is Dead, Now Her Bodies Raw,  
WASH AWAY HER PAIN  
She Wants You To Eat Her Pain.  
She Wants You To Eat Her Remains

Paperdoll - Kittie

**Chapter 1**

Kakistos was dead. The source of her motivation to keep running for the last 6 months was gone. The scoobs had taken their insular little gang to a private celebration at the Watcher's house, somehow forgetting to invite Faith now that lives weren't in danger. She was all alone with nowhere to be but inside her own mind.

That's how Faith ended up crouched in the corner of her cheap motel room one hand wrapped around the leg of the dresser, one dug deep into the dirty polyester carpeting, trying to anchor herself to the present and failing terribly. While her body was in Sunydale her mind had traveled back to Boston, back to the night her Watcher had first found her.

_Faith had fucked up – again. Itching for a high but with no money to score she had gone looking for her regular dealer, always willing to trade his wares for Faith's body. She was down on her knees in the dank alley staring intently at Tony's waiting erection, recalling the first time she had ever seen the male member._

_One of her mom's many boyfriends had found his way to her room one night after mom had passed out and he had grown bored of fucking her unresponsive body. Little Faith was startled awake by the weight of him on her bed, the stench of booze and cigarettes and something else that she would soon come to identify as the smell of sex and violence. His big hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "Be a good girl for me and I won't tell your mommy what a whore you are…"_

_Faith was brought back from her memory when Tony slapped her across the face, getting impatient for her to take care of his hard need. He grabbed her roughly by her hair, forcing her mouth onto his cock. Just as she started gagging a loud voice shouted from the end of the alley "Get the FUCK off her you piece of shit!" this warning was closely followed by the distinct sound of a gun being cocked. Horny but not totally stupid, Tony quickly dropped her hair and took off at a run, not noticing as he dropped the dope Faith had been trying to earn._

_Forgetting the yelling and the gun for the moment Faith quickly scooped up the baggie and had her nose in it before that voice could even make it to where she was still kneeling. Just as Faith began to feel the effects of the cocaine traveling to her brain she became aware of a strong presence above her. Turning as quickly as her drug addled body would allow, Faith was greeted by the warm brown eyes of her Watcher for the first time._

She couldn't take it anymore, all the noise, all the pain, the guilt. Faith lunged from her crouched position violently pulling open the top drawers of her dresser. The bottle of Jack caught her attention first she unscrewed the lid and drank deeply. While the alcohol was still burning it's way down into her stomach Faith found her true objective, a sharp razor already crusted in her blood. Pulling off her leathers and sitting heavily on the bed Faith began pulling the sharp edge against her scarred skin, watching at the razor peeled her skin apart opening her up and letting all of the pain flow out from torn capillaries.

"Hey Faith! I thought you were going to follow us back to Giles's house, but you never showed. I realized that you were probably just sitting here by yourself so I brought over some pizza and…." Buffy's ramble was immediately cut off as she looked up from the carelessly unlocked door and saw Faith on the bed, blood flowing freely down her leg, blankly staring out into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakistos was dead. Good riddance, he was one nasty piece of work.

Buffy felt like they had really shown Faith the value of team work tonight, maybe even bonded a little bit. Yes, she had been jealous of the second chosen at first but Buffy now knew that they could work side by side rather than competing for the top slaying position.

After leaving the warehouse everyone had instinctually headed back to Giles's house to debrief and celebrate. It was only when they were settling on to the comfy old couches in the living room that Buffy realized her sister slayer was missing in action.

"Where's Faith guys?" she asked.

"Well, um… didn't you invite her?" Willow asked with a scrunch of her brow.

"Uh, I guess I thought she would just know to come…" Buffy's thought trailed off as she realized her mistake. The last thing she wanted to do was further alienate Faith with any miscommunication.

"I'm gonna head out and check on Faith, invite her back with me."

"Alright Buffy, we'll try not to eat all the food before you get back!" Xander messily exclaimed around a mouthful of nachos.

* * *

After stopping for a large meat lover's pizza and some soda, Buffy made her way over to Faith's motel, pulling her coat more tightly to her body as she walked. Noticing her descent into the less savory side of Sunnydale Buffy decided to ask her mom if Faith could come to stay with them. This was no place for a 16 year old girl to be living. Especially not one as sweet, and pretty, and cool as Faith.

These are _totally_ normal thoughts to have about your girlfriends, Buffy thought. Girlfriend as in a girl that is your friend. There was no way her brain would ever look at Faith in a less than heterosexual way. After all it wasn't Buffy's fault that she looked so good in her leathers…

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted as she almost walked into the side of the motel. She knocked on Faith's door, but didn't get any response. After knocking again, Buffy impatiently tried to sneak a peek under the door. It was then she noticed a sallow yellow light leaking out from under the door. Obviously Faith was home and didn't hear her knocking. Buffy tried the door knob and realized it was unlocked. Balancing the pizza and soda in one hand she turned the knob and let herself in.

"Hey Faith! I thought you were going to follow us back to Giles's house, but you never showed. I realized that you were probably just sitting here by yourself so I brought over some pizza and…." Buffy's ramble was immediately cut off as she looked up from the carelessly unlocked door and saw Faith on the bed, blood flowing freely down her leg, blankly staring out into the room.

"Holy shit! Faith!" Buffy exclaimed. She received no response from the seemingly comatose slayer.

Throwing the food to the floor and closing the door behind her Buffy swiftly made her way into the room. The coppery smell of blood permeated the air, underneath that was the stench of liquor the source of which was the bottle of Jack spilling onto the floor. Kneeling in front of the bed, Buffy put a shaking hand on Faith's cheek. Even her touch failed to evoke a response from the other girl.

Buffy ran into the bathroom and retrieved a cheap threadbare towel which she ripped into strips for a makeshift bandage. She wrapped the strips around Faith's lacerated leg as gently as she could, making sure to apply enough pressure to stem the flow of blood. She went back into the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth with which she began to wipe the crimson mess from Faith's thigh.

Weather it was Buffy's gasp or the touch of the cold washcloth she didn't know, but quite unexpectedly Faith jumped under her careful ministrations.

Looking down at her own leg, and the map of scars that had caused Buffy to gasp, Faith felt helpless for a moment. "Those are all from before I was called. I can't make them stay anymore" she said sadly.

Without thought Buffy crawled up onto the bed pulled Faith into her arms and began rocking her back and forth. Exhausted physically and mentally this is how the girls fell asleep.

**AN: Up next, slayer dreams! Buffy begins to see the horror of Faith's past and the extent of her self loathing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING with this chapter. Graphic sexual & physical abuse. Could be triggering.

Buffy opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by an almost palpable darkness. Her senses told her that she wasn't alone. She heard the even breathing of someone deeply asleep in front of her, and the erratic heartbeat of someone who was very afraid behind her.

"Whatever you see, no matter how horrible, just remember I lived it." Faith rasped from somewhere behind her.

Suddenly the darkness was pierced by a sliver of light as the door was opened. Buffy could see a small child asleep in a narrow bed. Her eyes adjusting to the small amount of illumination, Buffy could make out that she was clutching a care worn teddy bear in her little arms, and was covered with a sad excuse for a blanket. Before she could even begin to think about Faith's cryptic statement or who exactly this little girl was someone staggered into the room.

He brought with him the stench of alcohol and Buffy felt the air around her thicken, making it hard to breathe. The man made his way drunkenly to the bed clamping his hand down around one little arm. The girl woke screaming. He slapped her hard across her face. "Shut up whore!" He moved his hand from her arm to her throat and slammed the little girl into the bed.

Buffy tried to move, to run over and grab the girl, but strong arms wrapped around her from behind holding her in place. "You can't change this, all you can do is watch and learn from it." Faith whispered.

The scene on the bed had gotten uglier. The man had ripped away the little girl's panties and was thrusting one of his huge fingers inside of her. The little girl had started screaming again, but it fell on deaf ears. He took his hand off of her throat and used it to unzip his pants and pull out his cock. He roughly grabbed her small hand and wrapped it around himself, forcing her to pump up and down along his length. It looked huge in her tiny fist. Buffy was sobbing, shaking uncontrollably, desperately trying to escape the arms that only increased in their strength while she struggled.

Just as magically as they had appeared in the dank little room, the scene shifted and suddenly they were in a living room. It was daylight, the sun streaming in through the dirty windows of the tiny apartment. The little girl was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. She was still clutching the teddy bear, her only comfort in this place. Her arms were bruised, her brown eyes were sunken in, and her belly was rounded in the way only hunger could make it.

A short, skinny brunette entered the room. She was in a filthy white tank top and cut off shorts. Bruises were visible on all four limbs; lipstick was smeared across her face. "You little bitch!" She screamed, throwing a half empty beer bottle at the little girl. It shattered on the coffee table; slivers of glass flew and hit her in the face.

As blood slowly trickled down the girl's forehead, Buffy began struggling once again. Those vice like arms held her still, forcing her to stay and watch this horror unfold.

"How dare you take what's mine! I know you like the attention he gives you. I know how good he makes you feel. You don't deserve him! You are nothing, no one!"

She grabbed the little girl's wrist and flung her to the floor. She roughly pulled the shirt from the girls back. "You know what little whore's like you deserve don't you Faithy?"

Buffy gasped, trying to catch a glimpse of the silent girl behind her, but the arms held her fast in place.

The woman had taken off her belt. Little Faith was kneeling on the floor with her head bowed. Suddenly, and without warning, the belt tore into skin. The woman struck her with the belt over and over until welts became open wounds. Blood was trailing down her back before the woman was through.

When it was finally over little Faith slumped onto her side and pulled her legs to her chest in the fetal position. Buffy's sobs and screams had become nothing but hoarse cries. She too had ended up on the floor with her legs pulled to her chin, crying wordlessly at the abuse she had just witnessed.

* * *

Buffy woke to the feeling of a warm body pressed against her. In their sleep the slayers had become wrapped up in each other with Buffy spooning Faith from behind. Buffy looked at the strong back in front of her, comparing it to that of the frail girl from her dream. It was then that Buffy noticed the scars. Small white v's marked the skin exposed by Faith's tank top. Marks from the belt buckle, left by Faith's mother. Choking back a sob, Buffy pressed her lips to a scar on Faith's left shoulder.

Faith woke up to the feeling of someone pressed against her, kissing her shoulder. She knew she was trapped, and she fought her way free of the covers running to the other end of the room. She fell into a protective crouch and began rocking back and forth. Buffy slowly got out of bed, holding her arms in front of her in a gesture of supplication. She took several steps forward watching Faith's ragged breathing and noting her dilated pupils.

"Faith, it's ok. It's me, Buffy. We're here in your hotel room in Sunnydale. Kakistos is dead, and you are safe. Here, with me." She rambled carefully making her way over to Faith, making sure not to startle her.

She laid a gentle hand over Faith's wrist, and pulled the other girl into her. It was only then that Faith finally broke down. Looking into Buffy's eyes she allowed herself to be pulled into strong arms. She allowed herself to feel safe enough to cry. Buffy lifted Faith easily, and carried her back over to the bed. Never breaking physical contact she moved to the top of the bed, leaned her back against the head board, and settled Faith into her lap.

She rubbed soft circles on Faith's back, and whispered words of comfort until Faith's shaking began to dissipate. Laying a soft kiss on the crown of the brunette's head Buffy swore, "No one will ever hurt you again. Not as long as I'm with you. And you're not getting rid of me now. Not ever." Sighing contentedly, Faith fell into a deep and restful sleep. The first she had had in years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic self injury

Buffy woke with the weight of Faith's head still on her lap. Her fingers were tangled in thick brunette waves. Breathing deeply, she took in a scent that was part blood, part leather and most definitely Faith. Sighing, she realized that for the first time since Angel, she felt something. What that something was, Buffy wasn't ready to explore.

Her thoughts of haunted chocolate eyes, scars and screams were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Feeling incredibly protective of the sleeping brunette, Buffy's slayer senses kicked into over drive. Gently moving Faith out of her lap, Buffy silently stalked towards the door. Crouching into a fighting stance Buffy yanked open the door ready to strike out at whatever threat awaited her.

"Whoa! Buff, no need to look so mean, "Xander proclaimed backing away from the scary slayer slowly.

"What are you doing here Xander, it's not long past dawn?"

"Well, you never showed with Faith back at Giles's last night. We were worried, I offered to try and find you lovely ladies this morning. So, here I am."

Remembering the fragile and sleeping girl on the other side of the door, Buffy knew she had to get rid of Xander. "Well, you've found us. You've seen that we're alive and well. Now, it's time for you to go and leave us to our girlie bonding."

"Ah, girl stuff. I get it. I'll just take my manly self and go." Xander smiled at her, giving a small wave as he walked away.

Buffy, returned to the little room making sure to lock the door behind her. Faith was sitting up in bed, the sheet pulled over her naked legs. "Thank you for getting rid of him. Not really ready to face the scoobs today."

"It's alright Faith. We need to get cleaned up, and talk about what we're going to do next."

Walking into the bathroom, Buffy turned on the shower making sure the water was just the right temperature. She yanked the sheet off of the still sitting Faith, and smoothly scooped the girl up carrying her into the bathroom. Sitting Faith on the edge of the tub, Buffy cautiously started unwrapping the bandage from her thigh. Stiff with blood, it was stuck to the scabs in some parts. Grimacing, she decided that she had to just rip it off quickly like a band aid. Faith didn't make a sound. Not surprisingly the wounds were already closed.

"See, I told you that I can't make them stay anymore," Faith said softly. Not willing to beet Buffy's intense gaze.

Buffy started unconsciously tracing the network of scars on Faith's legs. She noticed the direction of Faith's stare, and saw what her fingers were doing. As Buffy made eye contact with her fingers on Faith's skin her perspective suddenly and jarringly shifted.

* * *

She was staring down at long toned legs. Olive skin was pitted and covered in road bumps of white and pink scars. She felt self-loathing so intense that she literally wanted to crawl out of her own skin, was willing to do anything to escape. It was then she noticed the razor clenched tightly in her fist, digging into the palm of her hand and starting to draw blood. Without conscious thought her hand came down, ferociously drawing the blade against taught skin. As the blood left her body, so did she - finally free.

* * *

Gasping for air and disoriented beyond words, Buffy found herself looking up into questioning eyes; tears were pouring from her own. "Oh God, Faith… after last night I thought I understood. But I didn't. I had no idea what you were feeling. What made you do it. I just felt everything. Saw everything. Our slayer connection I think."

Faith looked away, shame burning from the pit of her stomach up to her reddened cheeks. Buffy knew. She saw so much. Felt so much. Why would anyone, especially someone as perfect as the blonde, still be sitting here? Why was Buffy crying, fingers still gently soothing her scars both old and new? She should be disgusted by Faith, running for the hills.

Buffy moved her right hand slowly, fingers tracing the underside of Faith's chin and forcing eye contact. "Faith, look at me. This may be the first time you've ever heard this, but I promise it won't be the last. You are incredible, strong, beautiful, and deserving of love. More deserving than anyone I've ever known."

Green eyes seared into brown, trying to convey the honesty behind her words. Still seeing doubt and so much pain staring back at her, Buffy did the only thing she could. She brought her lips slowly to Faith's never breaking eye contact and seeking permission the whole time. At first Faith was too stunned to move, but as she felt Buffy's warm lips ghosting over hers, not taking anything but asking for permission to give everything, she melted. Groaning at the pleasure of such a simple touch, Faith leaned into the kiss, lightly sucking on Buffy's bottom licking, seeking entrance into her mouth. Buffy happily obliged, allowing Faith to guide the kiss and explore Buffy's sweet mouth at her own pace.

Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, Buffy stands up on weak legs and gestures to the steaming shower. "I think it's time to get cleaned up. And then we can get some breakfast and talk."

"Alright, Buffy. Thank you." As Buffy closed the door, a small but genuine smile graced Faith's beautiful lips for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Faith was done showering Buffy had straightened up the motel room and was patiently waiting on the bed. "Alright, I don't know about you but this day old pizza isn't gonna do it for me. Let's go find some food!" Buffy grabbed Faith by the hand and practically dragged her from the room. She decided to bring Faith to a little bagel place downtown. As she didn't drive to the motel and Faith didn't have a car, they had a nice walk ahead of them.

Buffy maintained her grip on Faith's hand. It was warm and soft except for the growing callouses from handling wooden stakes every night. This felt so right she wasn't willing to let go just yet. She could see that Faith was deep in thought, her chocolate eyes hidden behind unruly hair that had fallen in her face. "What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked. This garnered her no response, Faith had drifted somewhere else. Buffy stopped walking and gently tugged on Faith's hand.

Stumbling to a stop Faith was brought out of her thoughts. "Oh hey Buffy, are we there?"

"No Faith, not quiet. But I noticed you had disappeared into your head and I wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm five by five, like always. You know me."

"I'm not buying the five by five thing. What does that mean anyway?!"

"Well, I'm just thinking about last night. And this morning, in the bathroom. Intense, you know?"

"Yeah, it was. I meant what I said this morning though. You're amazing and I'm not going anywhere."

"It's just really hard for me to believe that after everything I've been through. People either hurt me or leave me, they don't stick around long."

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

Buffy squeezed Faith's hand and continued on to the bagel shop.

"Faith we need to talk." Buffy could see Faith shutting down at those five small words. "It's nothing bad. I just don't think you should be all alone in that motel. I want you to come and stay with me and mom."

"I'm fine by myself Buffy. I always have been."

"Well, I'm not fine without you. I would feel a lot better with two slayers watching out for my mom. Sunnydale hasn't always been kind to her."

Faith couldn't come up with a good way to say no to that one. 'No attachments Faith. This is how you got in trouble in the past.' She was at war with an inner voice, but somehow Buffy was able to hear it in spite of the silence. "Faith, you can leave any time. I just want to try it for a while. I'm not gonna tie you down or anything."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read my mind!" Faith couldn't help but grin.

* * *

After finishing up a carb-licious breakfast the girls walked back to Buffy's house to propose the roommate situation to Joyce.

"Buffy, you really should have talked to me before inviting someone to live with us." Joyce said sternly.

Both slayers were seated on the couch watching Joyce pace the living room floor.

"However, I do not like the idea of Faith living alone in that… place. And I would feel better knowing you always had another slayer at your back Buffy. There will be rules though."

After Joyce agreeing to their proposal both girls tuned out and began thinking about how much they were looking forward to living together.

* * *

That night after saying good night to Joyce, the slayers went out on a join patrol. They were busy as soon as they entered the first cemetery. Several newbies were rising tonight and they took turns dusting them as soon as their chests emerged from the ground. After dusting five vamps – 3 Buffy, 2 Faith – they sat down on top of a crypt.

Buffy pulled Faith's free hand into her own, rubbing soft circles with her thumb. "I never got what you meant before, about the hungry and horny thing. But tonight…" she trailed off.

"Oh yeah?" Faith waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah." Buffy leaned in slowly, afraid of scaring Faith off. Faith on the other hand had no such hesitations; she quickly closed the gap between them. She crashed her lips into Buffy's licking and nibbling the plump bottom lip. Buffy gasped in surprise and Faith took advantage of the opening presented to her by thrusting her tongue into Buffy's waiting mouth.

Neither girl had ever been kissed quiet like this. They were consuming each other, drinking in the very essence of the other slayer. One of Buffy's hands was cupping the back of Faith's head, fingers twisted into dark tresses pulling the dark slayer as close as possible. Her other hand was wandering down Faith's back, fingers met flesh and Buffy moved her hand up under Faith's black beater. She traced the map of scars laid out before her, soothing with the pads of her fingers and exciting with soft scratches.

Faith's hands were rhythmically gripping Buffy's hips in time with her thrusting tongue. She couldn't get enough of the pale goddess before her. She pulled Buffy down onto the ground into a standing position and roughly shoved her up against the wall of the crypt. One of them moaned, maybe both, Faith couldn't tell who the noise had come from. She insinuated her leather clad thigh in between Buffy's, giving her some much needed friction. Buffy couldn't help but grind her pelvis into Faith's, mutual warmth radiating from their cores. She nipped Faith's pulse point eliciting a deep growl from her dark counterpoint. She took full advantage as Faith dropped her head back, revealing a long column of olive skin. Buffy licked and nipped her way up and down both sides of Faith's throat.

Faith's hands began tracing patterns on Buffy's abdomen, causing muscles to ripple and spasm. She brought her hand down between their bodies, cupping Buffy through her jeans. Buffy gasped, she wanted this so bad but knew they had to slow down. "Faith, wait. Slow down" she panted.

Faith instantly backed away, obviously hurt. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words came out. She jammed her hands in the pockets of her jacket and started walking away.

Shaking herself into action Buffy ran after the brunette. "Faith, stop! Don't you dare run away on me." She grabbed Faith by the wrist and turned her around. "Look at me Faith." She waited for the other girl to look up and meet her eyes. When she could finally tell she had Faith's full attention Buffy continued, "I meant that I wanted to slow down. But I do want you. I want you so bad it literally hurts. But I don't want to be some cheap fuck in a cemetery. I deserve better. YOU deserve better. Our first time is going to mean something to both of us."

Faith felt unbidden tears trickle down her face. No one had ever cared enough to stop before. No one had ever wanted anything special with her. She was overwhelmed by the honesty and caring in Buffy's eyes. "I'm so sorry Buffy. Of course you deserve better than this. And we can wait. I can wait, because you're worth it." She took Buffy's hand in hers, a now familiar warmth radiating up her arm, and started walking home.


	6. Chapter 6

One of Joyce's most serious rules was that Faith start attending school regularly. Faith wasn't thrilled with the situation, but in exchange for three squares and sleeping across the hall from one stunning blonde she was willing to suck it up. Buffy and Faith shared fifth period history class, and it just so happened that Buffy convinced her to actually attend class instead of sneaking into the supply closet and make out.

"Class, I have a very exciting announcement today. In light of your remarkably high GPA this semester, the school has decided to send us to Boston! We will get to see some amazing history first hand, including the famous harbor from the Tea Party."

Buffy turned to look at Faith and could see the walls coming up, shutters locking tight behind brown eyes. She wanted to reach over and squeeze her girlfriend's hand, but they hadn't exactly defined their relationship yet. Instead she settled for scribbling a quick note and tossing it on Faith's desk before asking to be excused from class.

Less than five minutes later the girls met up in their supply closet of choice, the door closed and locked behind them. Buffy could feel the tension coming off of the brunette in waves. Faith was looking anywhere but at Buffy, clenching and unclenching her fists leaving half-moon indents in the soft flesh of her palms. Buffy placed a gentle hand on Faiths quivering arm. "Hon, it's alright. We don't have to go."

"It's a school event. Mandatory cuz of Joyce's rules."

"Well, we can just explain why you can't go. I can still take the trip if it's important to her."

"NO! You can't tell her anything, Buffy. It's bad enough that you know so much about my life already. I can't have her look at me knowing what's hidden beneath my leathers. And you will absolutely NOT go to Boston on your own."

"Faith, I will not divulge your secrets to my mom. But I think she would understand. And I'm a slayer, nothing can hurt me… except for demons and vamps and other creepy crawlers."

"Yeah well, I'm a slayer too. Lot of good it did me." Faith mumbled.

Tired of arguing, Buffy leaned over and pressed her lips to Faith's. At first the other girl didn't respond, too focused on her inner turmoil. Eventually though, Buffy's lips pressed roughly against hers and Buffy's fingers lightly trailing across the skin exposed between her belt and her shirt brought Faith out of her own mind. She kissed Buffy back desperately seeking the love, reassurance and patience she was starting to realize was always available to her. As long as she had Buffy with her, Boston wouldn't win this time.

The flight to Boston was uneventful aside from Faith trying to score some whiskey from one of the flight attendants. It took her several times to realize that her charms were completely lost on the very gay guy. Sighing with (almost) mock disappointment, she resigned herself to the in-flight movie.

"Wanna join the mile high club blondie?" Faith asked, only half kidding. But she already knew the answer. They hadn't gone further than fumbling and groping mostly above clothes, and Faith was starting to find herself desperate to relieve the ache between her thighs.

"I don't know about the mile high club, but we could join the romantic interlude in a hotel club." Buffy joked lightly before planting a sweet kiss on Faith's cheek.

"I can live with that B." Faith answered knowing that they were sharing a hotel room if not a bed.

By the time they landed in Boston Faith had eaten both their shares of airline peanuts, and all of the candy she had stashed in her carry on. Her nails had been chewed down to the quick and she had worn a hole on the inner thigh of her pants from the friction of bouncing her slayer powered legs up and down. While Buffy had napped, Faith had stayed awake ordering coffee and soda from the stewardess repeatedly.

As they were walking from the plane to baggage claim Faith was so jittery that she was practically crawling out of her skin. Buffy placed a soothing hand on the dark slayer's arm, trying to lend her silent support and strength. No matter how well she faked it, Buffy knew this was incredibly difficult for Faith.

While Buffy was busy worrying about her, Faith had made her way over to the baggage carousel shouldering a few disgruntled travelers out of her way in the process. At the sound of shouting Buffy's head shot up. Faith was standing toe to toe with a very pissed off soccer mom. All she could hear was something about "snot nosed brats". Buffy ran over, grabbed Faith by the arm and physically dragged her towards the exit.

"Faith, I know this is hard but you really need to chill. You can't take your baggage out on the general public." Buffy thought she sounded very reasonable.

"Chill!? You want me to chill when they're out there somewhere, just waiting to get their hands on me again!" Faith screamed stalking away from her girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend maybe after this trip.

Shaking her head, Buffy quickly caught up to Faith and folded the other girl into her arms, tightening her grip as she struggled. This was so reminiscent of their shared dream several weeks ago that Buffy said the only thing she could. "I know you lived this. I know I can't change it. But I also know that you have me now, and _no one_ can hurt you again."

With those words Faith stopped struggling and allowed Buffy to lead her to the bus that would bring them to their hotel. She was practically catatonic upon their arrival, only getting up and heading off the bus with prodding from Buffy.

Once alone in their room Buffy sat Fait on the bed and bent down to untie the other girls boots. She removed the shoes, then Faith's well-worn leathers. Standing up she pushed Faith's jacket from her shoulders and flung it to the floor. She removed her own shoes, pants and jacket before gently laying Faith down on the bed. The girl curled onto her side in a protective stance. Buffy lay down on the bed beside her touching their foreheads together and laying her arm across Faith's waist.

She concentrated on her breathing, taking deep even breaths slowly exhaling sweet warm air across Faith's face. Buffy's hand began to trace soothing circles over the tank top covered side and ribcage. She felt Faith slowly relaxing under her touch.

"I don't want to be this scared little girl anymore B. I don't want to be trapped in that bed under his weight, smelling his breath. I don't want to keep feeling the bottle breaking across my skin and her belt across my back. I need you to take it away."

Placing a gentle kiss on Faith's pouty lips Buffy asked "Are you sure Faith?"

Making eye contact for the first time, chocolate eyes seared into emerald, "I need you Buffy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sexy times ahead. Mild references to abuse, rape.

Momentarily overwhelmed by the love and trust reflected in Faith's gaze, Buffy held her breath for several seconds. Faith interrupted her moment of panic by kissing the tip of her nose and giggling. "Damn B, I can smell the rubber burning over here. Stop thinking about it and just do what feels right."

Buffy surged forward her lips colliding with Faith's in an age old dance. She hooked her leg over Faith's hips and flipped her onto her back, the only thing separating them were two thin pairs of cotton panties which were quickly soaking through. Moaning, Buffy ground her hips down seeking some relief for her building need. She leaned over and peppered kisses down Faith's neck, across her shoulders, dipping her tongue into the depression at the base of Faith's throat.

Faith's hands were wandering from Buffy's naked thighs to her cotton clad ass, lightly scratching and squeezing as she went. Running her fingers under the hem of Buffy's tank top Faith's fingers danced over taught muscles causing the other girl to quiver. Growling, Faith ripped the shirt from the blonde's body leaving her in just her panties and pale pink bra.

Faith felt like the breath was literally stolen from her chest as she pushed the bra from Buffy's body. The blonde slayer sat above her, pale skin glowing, the picture of perfection. She gasped as Buffy ground down into her pelvis the motion jiggling stunning tits. The dark slayer ran her hands up Buffy's belly, briefly dipping into an adorable belly button. She captured already hardening nipples in lightly calloused fingers, pinching and rolling them just on the right side of pain. The noises coming from above her confirmed that her sister slayer was enjoying herself.

Buffy grabbed a handful of Faith's tank top in her less than coordinated hands. "Off now!" she growled. Faith shifted so that she was sitting up on the bed, Buffy still in her lap, and pulled the top over her head. Normally she didn't do topless, didn't care to show her scars to the nameless body in her bed. But this was Buffy, and she had already seen so much of Faith's soul what did a few scars matter. Briefly she squeezed her eyes shut, steeling herself to be scrutinized.

Buffy felt the change in Faith, felt the muscles stiffen under her, felt the subtle quivering and the deep intake of breath. That's when she remembered that she was here for Faith, not just to get off. She cradled the beautiful face in her hands tracing delicate brows, rubbing her thumbs across high cheek bones, willing the girl she loved to open her eyes. Her wish was granted when brown orbs, glassy with unshed tears, looked into hers.

"Faith, you're beautiful, so perfect." She breathed. Placing her hand flat over Faith's heart, she gently pushed the other girl flat to the mattress. That's when she got her first good look at Faith's very naked torso. Her breasts were gorgeous, olive skin accented by slightly darker nipples already hardening in the slightly cool air of the hotel room. Each breast was adorned with several long arching scars starting at Faith's armpits and ending between her breasts on her sternum. Buffy ran soft finger tips over the lines, followed by her lips and tongue.

As she absorbed the different textures of the skin and scars on Faith's chest, breasts and nipples, Buffy also absorbed small bursts of memory from Faith. She felt the loneliness, the pain and self-loathing. She felt as the blade pressed into virgin flesh for the first of many cuts. Tears fell from Faith's eyes as Buffy experienced these memories and only looked back at her with love. She continued tracing a path down Faith's war torn torso, bared to her in complete trust.

A thick pink scar lay in wait for her under Faith's left breast, as her tongue explored its ridges Buffy was given another memory. This time there was a heavy weight on top of her, searing pain between her legs and the feel of cold steel pressed into her ribs. Buffy couldn't help the sob that escaped from between her kiss swollen lips this time. She looked up from the beautiful body under her and tried to meet Faith's eyes, which were staring blankly at the wall.

She crawled back up Faith's body, leaving open mouthed kisses in a hot trail in her wake. Look at me Faith. I need you here with me for this." She pressed her body along the length of naked flesh laid out before her, tracing lazy circles up and down the hot skin. She was willing to wait, to have Faith come back to her, however long it took.

Eventually Faith's face turned to hers of its own accord. Eyes met in silent understanding, and lips came together once again. Buffy settled her weight on top of Faith, propping herself up on her left arm and gazing down at the beautiful girl below her. Pressing her lips to Faith's, Buffy snaked her right hand down between their bodies, her fingers seeking hot flesh. She gently parted the wet folds, teasing the hard bundle of nerves that was already so hard for her. Buffy was amazed by how wet Faith was, her juices coating Buffy's fingers.

Making eye contact with her soon to be lover, Buffy slowly inserted her pointer finger knuckle deep into Faith, stretching her tight walls, waiting for her to acclimate to the intrusion. "You know I love you, right Faith?"

All Faith could do was nod, too choked up to vocalize the depth of her feeling for the blonde. Buffy took the nod for what it was - an invitation to continue. She slid out of the dark slayer, until all that was left inside was the very tip of her finger. She added her middle finger and immediately thrust in to the hilt. Never looking away from the roiling emotions behind dark eyes Buffy quickly found her pace, thrusting and twisting into Faith's wet heat. Faith's hips slammed up into her hand, meeting her thrust for thrust. Fingers dug almost painfully into Buffy's hips as Faith tried to ground herself in the moment.

Memories, flashed through Buffy's mind. Some of it was so horrible she felt ill, but she knew that if Faith had lived it, the least she could do was help to carry the burden. She dipped her head down, capturing a dusky nipple between her teeth. Gently biting down, and then soothing away the sting with the flat of her tongue. Faith groaned her approval. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase, nails scratching down Buffy's back, only to end up back on her hips leaving bruises before finally tangling in the sheets. Faith's tempo increased, her breathing erratic, soft keening sounds coming from behind clenched teeth. Dark eyes locked with green, inner walls clenching hard enough to break bone. Faith screamed soundlessly as she came.

"I love you too Buffy." She whispered as her head fell back into the pillow. She pulled the full weight of Buffy down on top of her, wrapping her arms around narrow shoulders and her legs around equally narrow hips. Somehow Buffy had taken a little bit of Faith's pain with each kiss, lick and nibble. She had given Faith back some of the innocence she had lost with each sure thrust of her slender fingers. And now, she felt truly safe pinned beneath the slight weight of her fair haired savior.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Buffy's turn. No real plot here. Just smut. Next chapter we get back on track and the slayers begin their field trip in Boston.

The girls woke in the same position they had fallen asleep in. Faith began to stir under Buffy, not used to the feeling of a warm body in her bed the morning after. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as her hands began delicately tracing the muscles of Buffy's back. She could feel sleep slackened muscles begin to twitch under her touch, hips reflexively rolling down into her already warm pelvis. "Good morning gorgeous" Faith sighed into Buffy's mouth as their lips came together in a gentle caress.

Faith's tongue flicked across Buffy's full bottom lip, the blonde moaned granting Faith full access to her warm and willing mouth. After thoroughly exploring each other, the brunette pulled away simultaneously locking eyes with her lover and flipping them over, effectively trapping the blonde under her weight. "Sorry I passed out on you last night B. You were just so damn good. This morning though, it's my turn."

Waggling her eyebrows Faith descended on the long column of pale throat exposed to her. She kissed her way down to an erratic pulse point, quickly biting down on tender flesh then smoothing her tongue over the reddening skin. Buffy groaned and dug her nails into taught ass cheeks, scratching a fiery path up Faith's back. The dark slayer continued her maddening path down exposed flesh, peppering the pale skin with nibbles and kisses. She wrapped her tongue around a straining pink nipple and Buffy's nails found a new home digging into her shoulder blades. Smiling around her hardening prize Faith continued to treat the most perfect breast she had ever seen like a piece of hard candy.

Above her Buffy growled in frustration. Realizing she had been neglecting the other breast, Faith brought her hand up roughly palming palming the entire mound before zeroing in on a second perfect pink prize. Buffy moaned her appreciation of the additional attention as she ground her pelvis into Faith's abdomen desperately seeking release. Faith began crawling down the light slayers body, drinking in her beauty as she went.

Faith finally reached her destination, pushing Buffy's knees apart to reveal a glistening mound. She leaned down running her nose just above pale curls. "Faith! What… what are you doing?" Buffy gasped.

"Well B, I'm gonna taste you." Faith grinned wickedly and leaned down running her tongue up Buffy's wet slit. Buffy tried to close her legs, desperately uncomfortable with the intimacy of this act. Faith gently pried Buffy's thighs from around her ears and looked up at the blushing slayer. "Buffy, I really want to taste you. There's nothing to be nervous about. If you don't like it, just say so and I'll stop."

"Isn't that… I don't know, gross?"

Faith sat up and slid her fingers across her own throbbing core. She raised the glistening digits to show Buffy who was staring at her wide eyed. "No. It's turning me on so much to be this close to your beautiful pussy. How could anything this sexy be gross?" She gently slid her fingers into Buffy's mouth. Hesitating for only a moment, the blonde wrapped her lips around the sensual offering. It wasn't what she thought at all. Faith tasted salty and sweet at the same time, and she liked it. Buffy began sucking in earnest, cleaning Faith's juices off of her own fingers.

The suction was almost too much, Faith growled extracting her fingers from their warm home. "No, this is about me making you feel good. Don't get me so distracted!" She laughed. Settling herself back between Buffy's thighs Faith once again ran her tongue up the now drenched slit. She paused at the tight little bundle of nerves wrapping her lips around it and sucking lightly.

Buffy could barely restrain herself, and if Faith hadn't had slayer strength she would have been bucked off of the bed. She continued her gentle, slick exploration of Buffy's core, snaking her tongue into the folds and nibbling her labia. She could feel Buffy tensing, quivering on the edge of release. She brought her lips and tongue back up to the exquisite clit and focused her attentions. Just as Buffy started to clench she slid one slender digit inside all the way to the knuckle. That was all it took, the blonde threw back her head and screamed her release, fingers digging into Faith's shoulders hard enough to bruise and tangling in dark brown curls dragging Faith back up to her mouth.

She kissed Faith roughly, tasting herself on someone's lips for the first time and loving every second of it. Faith smiled into the kiss and began slowly moving her finger back and forth against the blonde's swollen g-spot causing Buffy to growl and pull Faith closer.

"I want… I need, more of you Faith."

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure. I love you Faith, I know you won't hurt me."

That was all it took to break the brunette's careful hold on her will power. She pulled her finger from Buffy's tight pussy and quickly thrust back in with two. She set a hard and fast pace Buffy's hips rising to meet her at ever stroke.

"More Faith. I want you to fill me."

Locking eyes her brown eyes onto Buffy's green, Faith slowly added a third digit watching the blonde's face for any signs of distress. Just as she could tell the pleasure was beginning to border on pain for the chosen one Faith was transported to a different place.

_She was in Buffy's room and it was dark. The only light came from the full moon shining in through the window. Her eyes traveled to the bed where Angel was hovering above Buffy thrusting deeply into virgin territory. A single tear trailed down the blonde's cheek. "I love you Angel" she said softly grimacing through the pain._

_In the space of a heartbeat Faith was in the alley outside the Bronze. Angelus was pressed up against Buffy's back, fangs out and scraping against exposed throat. Faith could feel the pain rolling off of her sister slayer in waves. She could see thighs clenched together, trying to squeeze away the lingering soreness from the night before. This time tears rolled freely down her face as she cried, "I love you Angel."_

Suddenly Faith was back in the present, eyes still locked on Buffy's face which was now turned away from her in shame. She removed her third finger from the tight trembling sheath of skin, and she began to slowly rock in and out while lightly fluttering the two remaining digits. At the same time, she began kissing her way up Buffy's neck across her jaw and over to frowning lips. She licked the salty tears that had pooled in the corner of her lover's mouth before placing a gentle love filled kiss in the same spot.

"Look at me B." The blonde turned her head towards Faith, looking anywhere but into her eyes. Faith quickly pecked Buffy on the lips. "Come on B, really look at me." Sighing Buffy gave in and made eye contact. "I love you Buffy. I love you so much it scares me. I love everything about you, and I'm not going anywhere." Smiling she resumed her thrusting, her grin growing larger as Buffy's body couldn't help but respond. Buffy's inner walls began to spasm, her hips rose off the bed with the power of her answering thrusts. She held Faith impossibly tighter as she screamed "Oh god, Faith. FUCK. I'm coming."

And she did, she came hard constricting around Faith's fingers like she would never release her hold. Hands scrambling for purchase against sweat soaked skin. Chest heaving with erratic breaths. This time when she cried, it was tears of joy. "I love you too Faith. I love you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: sexual abuse, violence, self injury

**Chapter 9**

The girls woke in a tangle of limbs, the sheets had bunched at the bottom of the bed. Light was streaming in through the curtains and the alarm clock was blaring. A lazy arm reached out and tried to slap the snooze button. Miscalculated slayer strength shattered the clock.

"Woah there B! Not a morning person are ya?" Faith chuckled while dodging a playful slap from the blonde. She rolled out of bed and headed to the shower, swinging her hips a little for effect. She heard Buddy's feet hit the floor moments before she felt warm arms wrap around her. "Room for two in that shower?"

"Alright, sure, but no funny business! I don't want to deal with Ms. S if she finds out we missed part of the field trip."

The girls quickly showered, got dressed and headed down to join the rest of their class. The bus ride was uneventful but Buffy could feel the tension gradually building in Faith's body. She grasped the brunette's hand, trying to comfort her sister slayer. By the time they reached the Boston Aquarium, their first stop of the day, Faith was a tightly wound spring of corded muscle.

"You ok babe?" Buffy asked as they waited in line for tickets.

"Five by five B." the strangely stoic slayer claimed.

No more conversation was had until they had been staring at the same tank of sharks for about 15 minutes. "You know B, we're like land sharks. Everyone else, they're just seals and fish and shit. It's only the other sharks we have to watch out for."

Buffy's witty retort was cut off. "Faithy? Is that you girl?" Buffy watched as her girlfriend turned around in slow motion to face a middle aged man dressed in a janitor's uniform standing by a leaking mop bucket. "Hot damn, I knew it was you. You look like your ma." The man approached Faith like a predator stalking it's prey. He reached out and ran his gnarled hand down one of her arms. "You grew up good you little whore." He smirked at the seemingly paralyzed teenager.

Buffy was filled with an anger she had never known before. She ran over to the man and wrenched him away from Faith. "What the fuck!" he screamed at the tiny slayer. Before he could continue with his tirade Buffy was on him, landing a vicious uppercut to his jaw. As he sprawled on the floor the blonde wasted no time in straddling his chest and pummeling his face. Blood started to leak from cuts on his lips and eyebrows, his nose gave a sickening crunch as it shattered under her fist.

The sound brought Buffy back to reality. She looked up seeking her brunette counterpart, but she was no where to be found. She stood up and closed her eyes, trying to use their slayer connection to find the missing girl. She could feel extreme emotional pain pulling her towards the ladies room. Buffy took off at a dead run following signs for the restroom.

She burst through the door and found the mirror smashed to pieces, traces of Faiths blood dripping down the glass. She turned and locked the door behind her before looking for her girlfriend. Faith was sitting in the corner of the handicapped stall, carving her legs and arms up with a large shard of glass. Blood was beginning to form pools of crimson on the white tile floor.

Buffy crouched down in front of Faith slowly reaching over and gripping her by the wrist. She pulled Faith's hand into her lap and gently pried her fingers off of the makeshift blade. Deep lacerations marked her palm and all of her fingers. "Faith, baby, it's me Buffy. That man, the one from our shared vision, I took care of him. He can't hurt you." Faith thew herself into Buffy's arm, sobs wracking her body.

Buffy ran her own blood stained hands soothingly up and down the strong body in her lap. She didn't know how long they stayed on the floor that way, but eventually Faith had stopped crying and they both stood up. Buffy led Faith out into the restroom and over to the sink. She began running the water and started to clean Faith up as best she could with paper towels and hand soap. "B, why is there blood on your hands and shirt?"

Buffy looked down to see blood sprayed across her chest. "Well, once I figured out who that man was I kind of lost it. I broke his nose and maybe his jaw. All this blood is his."

"Oh. Thanks Buffy. I never had anyone stand up for me before." Faith mumbled in a small voice.

Buffy reached her ringers out and gently tilted the brunette's chin, forcing the slayer to look at her. "Faith, I'll always stand up for you. You and me, we're sharks and it's us that every one else needs to be scared of."

As discreetly as two slightly blood stained girls could, they made their way back to the shark room. Paramedics were strapping the pedophile to a stretcher. A small crown had gathered around the blood splattered floor. Buffy got as close as she could without being noticed. "Who did it?" someone asked. "They don't know, his jaw is broken so he can't speak." said another.

Signing in relief Buffy made her way back to a still trembling Faith, threading their fingers together and squeezing gently. Feigning illness they were escorted back to the hotel and left to rest in their room. Luckily they only needed to make it through the rest of the night in Boston, they would be on a plane back to California in the morning.

As soon as the door closed behind them Faith retreated into the bathroom without a word. Buffy turned on the TV and flung herself onto the bed. An old episode of Will & Grace was playing, and soon she had drifted off to the sounds of her favorite show. She woke up some time after the show had ended, Cops was on and the sirens jolted her from her slumber. Faith still hadn't come out of the bathroom and Buffy knew it was time to intervene.

She opened the door to find the room filled with steam. "Baby, you ok in here?" She received no response, so she opened the shower door. Faith was curled in the fetal position on the tiles, hugging her lacerated legs to her chest. Buffy quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. 'Fuck!" she screamed. "This water is scalding Faith!" She quickly dialed down the heat and scooped her girlfriend into her arms. She held a nearly catatonic Faith under the cool spray trying to soothe her slightly blistered skin.

Once she had assured herself that the burns weren't getting any worse she stepped out of the shower and carried Faith into the bedroom. Pulling back the comforter she laid the still wet slayer on the bed. She turned off the TV and went back to the bathroom to find a first aid kit. Logically she knew that slayer healing would take care of everything and that none of Faith's injuries needed real treatment. Emotionally it made her feel better to apply antibiotic ointment to the numerous self inflicted cuts that now littered the brunette's body and burn cream to the blisters that covered her left side.

Once she was finished she crawled into bed next to Faith and held her tightly to her body. "I love you Faith." This at least garnered a physical response as the dark slayer clutched the blonde's arms to her chest. Buffy laid a gently kiss on Faiths shoulder. "Let's try to sleep. Tomorrow we can go home."

* * *

_Buffy opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar little room. Little Faith was sitting on her bed, clutching her threadbare teddy bear and staring at the door with wide eyes. It burst open with a bang and a younger version of the man from the aquarium come stumbling in. He was obviously drunk and struggled to remove his belt. He staggered to the bed and began to strike Faith across the face with his belt. The little brunette screamed loudly which only further enraged the man. "Be quiet you fucking slut! You're a worthless piece of shit. This is what you deserve and you're going to take it like a god girl." He yelled in her face and he pulled off his pants and started stroking his dick._

_Buffy had tears running down her cheeks as she prepared to sit and watch the love of her life get raped... again. She suddenly realized that Faith wasn't in the room with her. What had happened to the dark slayer? It was then that Little Faith looked directly at Buffy, her chocolate eyes swimming with tears begging her for help. Buffy sprang to action, grabbing a fist full of the man's hair and pulling him away from her girl. "Faith, it's going to be ok. You stay here and I'm gonna take care of him."_

_Buffy pulled the man into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind her. She proceeded to grab his face between her hands and twist. She felt his vertebra snap and crunch beneath her fingers. Sure she had ended his miserable life she dropped his body to the floor and returned to the bedroom. She cautiously approached the bed, picking the discarded teddy bear off the floor. She silently handed the bear to the shaking girl. Little Faith snatched the bear from Buffy's hand and clutched it to her chest for dear life._

_Buffy slid onto the bed next to the tiny brunette and opened her arms. The little girl crawled onto her lap and accepted her embrace. "I love you Faith." She kissed her on the top of the head and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was holding teenage Faith in her bed in Sunnydale. "I love you too B." The brunette leaned in and joined their lips in a gentle kiss._

* * *

The slayers woke up in their hotel room, it wasn't quite dawn and the only light in the room came from the TV. "Thank you for rescuing me." Buffy studied her girlfriend whose blisters and cuts had already healed.

"I will always rescue you Faith. Always." Buffy leaned across the small gap between their bodies and pressed her lips to the brunette's. Faith eagerly reciprocated the kiss, running her tongue along Buffy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Neither knew how long they stayed like that, lying side by side Buffy's leg thrown over Faith's hip. Hands resting lightly on each others faces as they remained connected at the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The girls had been back in Sunnydale for a few weeks. They had gotten back into their routine of attending school, meeting with the gang for scooby meetings and after dark slayage. As they walked through the cemetery hand in hand, Buffy couldn't help but reflect on everyone's initial reaction to their relationship.

_Their first day back after Boston the chosen two arrived at an after school scooby meeting hand in hand. Buffy cleared her throat, alerting everyone to their presence. Xander was the first to look up, and upon seeing the close physical proximity of Sunnydale's hottest ladies his mouth dropped._

_He pointed first at Buffy and then at a grinning Faith. "You... is this a dream?" he pinched himself. "Ow! Not a dream then. Although I do think I'll be dreaming about it later..."_

" _Ew! Xand that's just nasty, should keep that monologue internal man." groaned Faith._

_Xander's outburst had gained the attention of Giles, Willow, Oz and Cordy. Giles was compulsively cleaning his glasses and clearing his throat repeatedly at a loss for words. Cordy had uncrossed her arms from her ample chest to slap Xander in the back of the head. Oz lifted the corner of his mouth in what could nearly be considered a shit eating grin._

" _Is it true Buffy? Are you and Faith, like... together?" asked an obviously uncomfortable Willow._

" _Yeah we are. Is that going to be a problem for anyone?" the blonde slayer asked calmly._

" _Not if you're happy Buff. Right guys?" asked the red headed hacker._

" _Right." said Giles. "Now shall we discuss the increase in demonic activity around Angelus's mansion?" he asked getting everyone back on track._

Things had pretty much returned to normal after that, except for the occasions where their kissing obviously flustered Giles and Xander. Tonight was just like any other night except that they were expected to patrol around the mansion. Buffy hadn't been back since sending Angel to hell, and quite frankly she wasn't really ready to bring Faith there. However, Faith had brought her to Boston so she couldn't complain.

Faith could sense her partner's growing discomfort as they drew closer to the mansion. "You alright B? I can totally handle this solo if you want."

"Yes, _F,_ I'm fine. Just don't like being here. And there's no way I'm letting you walk into a potential trap alone." Buffy straightened her shoulders, clutched Mr. Pointy tightly in her fist and strode quickly towards the place that held so many memories for the young slayer.

Reaching the front lawn the girls could hear voice coming from inside the decrepit walls. In unison they crept forward silently, crouching below an open window. Peeking in they could see a circle of robed figures standing around a man sized slab. They were chanting in a language neither girl could comprehend, but both knew it spelled trouble.

"What do you think we should do Faith? We're pretty outnumbered, and don't even know what they're up to."

"I don't know Buffy, but we have to do something right? The chanting can't be leading anywhere good." Before they could come to a decision a blinding yellow light burst from the window knocking them both backwards.

"BUFFY!" screamed a familiar voice.

The blonde slayer shot to her feet, quickly followed by her dark counterpart. Peeking in the window she gasped as the breath was stolen from her body. Angel was now strapped to the previously empty slab. "Angel..." Buffy whispered causing Faith to grimace.

"She couldn't save you before Angelus, and she won't save you now. I've warded this place against the demon that resides within every slayer. She can't get it" said one of the cloaked figures. He pulled the hood back from his head, revealing the smiling face of none other than Sunnydale's mayor. He looked towards the window and grinned, waving at the girls.

"What the fuck is going on Buffy?!" Faith whispered urgently while placing a restraining hand on the blonde's shoulder. She was pounding at the broken glass with all her might, but the barrier wouldn't break. The only damage being down was to her small hands.

The mayor strode forward, pried open Angel's mouth and shoved his hand down his throat. The chanting began again, gaining in volume with each word. The mayor slowly extracted his arm from Angel's bulging esophagus. As he removed his hand from the vampire's mouth he brought with him a shining blue orb. He murmured a few words over the orb and it imploded, disappearing as quickly as it came.

Buffy could only watch on in horror, and Faith in puzzlement, as the mayor stepped back from the slab waving his hands and releasing the vampire from his bindings. Angelus lept up in full game face, making direct eye contact with Buffy. "Man, it's good to be back! Now I can make that bitch pay for all she took from me." He licked his lips and winked at Buffy causing her to collapse.


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy woke with a gasp. She sat up at slayer speed, head butting the red head who had been sitting vigil at her side. "Ow! Buffy... glad you're up." Willow grimaced while holding her nose.

"Angel! Willow, Angel is here!" the blonde cried.

"Yeah B, _Angelus_ is back." Faith said gently while placing a strong hand on Buffy's shoulder. "But he's got two slayers to contend with this time."

Buffy reached up and covered the brunette's hand with her own, grasping the strong fingers tightly. "So, Willow any chance that the soul you conjured for Angel was a blue orby thing?"

"How'd you know that Buffy?" asked the witch.

"Cuz we watched Sunny Hell's very own mayor destroy it after pulling it from Angel's throat. I'm guessing that's bad." said Faith.

Giles chose that moment to stroll into the room, already cleaning his glasses obsessively. "Yes, indeed. It's rather alarming that the soul was destroyed so easily. And at the hands of Mayor Wilkins you say?"

"Yep. The smiley mayor went all 'grrrr' and tore it from Angel's throat with no hesitation. Also, we were totally set up to see the whole thing. Lots of monks chanting and keeping up a slayer proof barrier around the mansion. All look, no touch." quipped the light slayer before looking down at her lap despondently.

"Ok, well I should really get Buffy home. You guys are gonna get your research on, right?" asked Faith.

"Yes Faith, we shall begin researching the mayor immediately. I have a strong suspicion that Angelus is here to distract us from a bigger picture. Anyone with the power to destroy souls with their bare hands doesn't usually need help." Giles wandered off towards one of his over stuffed book shelves while Willow logged onto his computer.

* * *

Faith pulled a slightly stunned Buffy from Giles's somewhat lumpy couch and dragged her out the door. The walk home was a quiet one. Faith knew that Buffy needed some time to digest the whole "my evil ex-boyfriend's back from the dead" thing. She kept one hand entwined with Buffy's and one on her stake.

She had some pretty serious thoughts going on as well. She knew from their shared sexy time visions that Buffy had loved Angel. She also knew that Angel treated her like a possession even before he got his happy on and went all psycho. Angelus, at least that guy she could understand. He was pretty much the ultimate vamp living to eat, fuck and destroy shit.

What she couldn't begin to comprehend was how B had the strength to send the dude she loved to hell once she realized he had his soul again. She was also pretty curious about how much forgiveness Angel had gotten for dying. He pretty much had to die to fix the mess his dark half had created. Portal to hell, terrorized, deflowered ex-girlfriend, dead teacher... that's a lot of shit to make up for.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a strong pull on her arm. Buffy had stopped walking, but hadn't let go of her hand. Faith spun around to check on her girlfriend. The blonde's lower lip was quivering as she valiantly tried to hold back her tears. Without hesitation the brunette wrapped her arms around her sister slayer.

* * *

Buffy felt strong, warm arms – so different from Angel's cold grip – wrap around her. And she finally felt safe enough to break. She fell and Faith caught her. She sobbed and the brunette held on tighter. She felt herself being scooped up bridal style, and threw her arms around Faith's neck in turn. Buffy knew they were moving, and also knew she didn't care where they ended up so long as she had her girl.

Eventually she stopped crying, just about the time that Faith stopped walking. "B, we're home. Your mom is still at work."

"Take me to bed Faith." she said softly without looking up from the dark slayer's neck.

She could hear the door open, then close behind them. She felt momentarily unbalanced while Faith wiggled to kick off her boots. She knew they were moving up the stairs as she was jarred slightly with each step. Finally Buffy was deposited gently on her mattress. Still, she did not let go of Faith pulling her lover down on top of her.

Only when she felt the weight of Faith's warm body settle on top of her did Buffy look up from the sanctuary she had found in the brunette's neck. When she looked into those intense brown eyes, her breath caught in her throat. So much concern, love and desire was reflected back at her she could barely breathe. "I love you baby. No one has ever made me feel this safe."

Buffy pressed her lips to the amazing cupid's bow mouth hovering over hers. She ran her tongue over Faith's bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from the brunette. Entrance granted, she quickly plunged her tongue into the warm mouth immediately dueling for dominance of their dance. She hooked her leg over one of Faith's and flipped her dark counterpart onto her back.

Before Faith could say or do anything the blonde leaned over and latched her mouth onto the strong neck below her. Kissing, nipping and licking she traced a blazing trail from Faith's jaw to her collar bone where she bit down roughly. Faith's back arched up into Buffy's toned body while she literally tore the shirt from the blonde's back.

From there the girls undressed each other with a combination of dexterity, and strength when their patience failed them. The slayers moaned in synch as their skin touched from their forehead to their toes. Nether knew where they ended or began as they became a tangle of writhing limbs. Buffy pinned Faith's arms above her head in one hand, as she supported her weight on her knees and snaked the other between Faith's thighs.

Her fingers deftly explored her lover's folds quickly becoming drenched in the slayer's nectar. "Fuck, you're so wet for me baby."

"Only for you B! Fuck!" she yelled as the blonde plunged two fingers into her pussy.

Buffy began a frantic forceful rhythm within Faith's clenching core. Losing herself in the exquisite feeling of being fully sheathed within her lover she let go of the brunette's wrists to grip the headboard instead, giving her a better angle to fuck Faith senseless. She threw her head back and moaned incoherently as Faith lifted Buffy's hips in one hand while rubbing her clit with the other.

As the brunette slid her slick fingers deep inside of Buffy they began thrusting and rocking against one another in unison. It didn't take long for both slayers to reach their peak and come screaming each others names. They were so wrapped up in post orgasmic snuggling that they failed to notice dangerous golden eyes watching them through the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Stalking, violence

Angelus was surprised, enraged, and rock hard. Little miss stick up her ass Buffy was riding a brunette who made him tingle in all the right places. Angel hadn't been man enough to keep her on the straight and narrow, be he would certainly be. And who did this dark haired whore think she was touching what was his?

He slipped his cock out of his pants and began forcefully stroking it. Finally exhausted, Buffy collapsed on top of her play thing. At the same time he slipped over the edge grunting as his fangs pierced his lip and he came all over her window. His enhanced hearing picked up their whispered endearments, "I love you Faith." He growled sub-sonically. "Love you too B."

This wouldn't do at all. He jumped to the ground, landing silently. He adjusted himself as he stood and stalked away from the Summer's residence. Angelus began plotting his revenge while traversing the maze of allies that connected downtown Sunnydale. Stumbling upon an intoxicated blonde leaning against a wall while emptying the contents of her stomach, the vampire found an easy meal.

She finished spewing and he grabbed a fist full of blonde hair, pulling her from the ground. He wrapped one arm around her midsection, clutching the stunned woman to his chest. He wrenched her head to the side and viciously tore into her jugular. Angelus drained her dry and discarded her in a heap on the ground. He licked his lips, gave the corpse a final kick and disappeared into the darkness.

Joyce looked up from her morning coffee and paper as her girls stumbled into the kitchen hand in hand. Growls could be heard from both slayer's stomachs.

"There are pancakes keeping warm in the oven girls. Hopefully I made enough for you both this time."

Joyce smiled at the two young women, one her biological daughter and one the daughter of her heart. She had a been taken by surprise when she found out the girls were in a romantic relationship. Not sure what to think, she told them to be cautious and reserved judgment. Over the last few months she watched as Faith became more open, and start participating in life instead of mocking it. Buffy was happier and more relaxed than Joyce had seen her since before they moved to Sunnydale.

Finding nothing but purity behind their love and intentions toward one another, Joyce did what any parent should and supported their relationship wholeheartedly. After going through the Angel/Angelus debacle with Buffy she found herself thrilled that her daughter's new romantic interest was her own age and human. Amazing how your standards change when you find out your daughter is a slayer.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Buffy playfully poking Faith with her fork in an attempt to keep some pancakes for herself. Joyce laughed out loud. Sighing she looked back down at her paper, knowing she had to tell her daughters this morning's news.

"Girls, a young woman was found dead behind the Bronze this morning. The coroner is ruling it an animal attack."

"That sounds a little unlikely," Buffy mumbled around a mouth full of pancakes.

Faith stood from the table, having demolished her stack of pancakes and came to stand behind Joyce and read over her shoulder.

"Damn B, looks like we have a fresh grave to visit tonight. We can try to question her while she's climbing out."

"Ugh, and here I was hoping for a monster free night," Buffy pouted.

"Well I'll make you girls some sandwiches to bring with you tonight. Wouldn't want you to starve while you wait for her to rise," Joyce said as cheerfully as she could.

Faith placed a gentle kiss on her adoptive mom's cheek, "Thanks Ms. S! You're the best. B we should really head over to Giles's and check on the Scoobs."

Giles's living room was a mess. Open books and unrolled parchments littered every surface. Their watcher was asleep on the couch one arm hanging over the side haphazardly still clutching a small tome. Willow and Oz were cuddled up in a ginger snuggle pile on the love seat, papers scattered around their feet. A discarded pizza box was half open on the floor. "Alright! One slice left," exclaimed the dark slayer. "Want to split it B?"

"No, I'm good babe. It's all yours," Buffy said with a smile internally shuddering at her girlfriend's ability to eat just about anything.

"I come bearing coffee and pastry!" Xander announced as he walked through the front door. His arms full of breakfast delights.

"I smell coffee," groaned Willow as she stood and stretched to her full, but not very impressive, height.

Slowly Oz and Giles joined the land of the living as Xander handed out caffeine and sustenance to the gang. After the food was gone, and the coffee had begun to cool in their styrofoam cups Buffy broke the blissful silence.

"Soooo... sorry about bailing yesterday. Had a lot to process," Buffy looked down at her hands. She felt Faith's arm snake comfortingly around her waist.

"It's quite alright Buffy. It's not every day you watch a government official de-soul your previously deceased lover."

"Wow, quite a way with words G-Man," Faith snickered into the awkward silence.

"Moving on," said the brainy red head. "Turns out the Mayor is old. Like ancient. And he's trying to turn into a full blown demon and destroy the world."

"Sunnydale really attracts all the big crazy bad huh?" asked Xander.

Oz grunted in agreement while squeezing Willow's hand.

"Well, B and I are gonna be staking out the cemetery tonight. Girl killed under suspicious circumstances last night. Hoping she can give us a lead."

"That sounds like a good plan Faith. The rest of us will begin searching for a way to stop the ascension." said Giles distractedly. He already has his nose in a book.

That evening found the slayers sitting on top of their favorite mausoleum. Faith's legs swung back and forth while she happily bit into one of the sandwiches Joyce packed for them. Buffy absentmindedly tossed her stake into the air, catching it by the point and throwing it back up.

"Movement at twelve o'clock B," said Faith around her sandwich. "Want me to take it?"

"Nah, I got it babe. You finish your snack," she smirked and jumped off the crypt. She swayed her hips seductively as she jogged over to the disturbed grave.

An angry blonde woman was pulling herself from the dirt. Despite the muddy smudges all over her face and arms, Buffy could see that she was an attractive girl, probably had a life full of promise ruined by one night of partying.

"Ok, so here's the deal. Me slayer, you vampire. I've got a few questions for you, and then I'll help you out of your... predicament," Bufy promised.

Growling in frustration the newly risen vamp put on her game face. 'Fine, but make it quick. I'm starving."

"Well, what do you remember. You know, before you died?"

"I was in the alley. And then someone pulled me up by my hair. They pressed me against their chest and sniffed my hair. I could tell it was a guy cuz of the bulge in his pants. The last thing I heard was him groaning a name, 'Buffy'. Now get me out of here!" yelled the oblivious vamp.

Faith jogged over and staked the girl, turning her to dust quickly. She tuned and wrapped her girlfriend in a tight hug. They both knew that only one vamp would be moaning the blonde's name while he hunted.

"It was Angelus," sobbed Buffy. "He's never going to stop coming after me."

"Yeah he will, B. I'll make sure of it" the brunette all but growled.

In the bushes Angelus had a feral grin plastered across his face. He had Buffy right where he wanted he. Scared and shaking, in arms he could easily break. He didn't know where the new Scoob had come from and he didn't care. All he knew was that right now, she was Buffy's weakest link and he was going to break her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINIG: Kidnapping & torture

Faith walked Buffy home and brought her upstairs to tuck her in. Once the blonde was sleeping soundly she crept across the hall to check on Joyce. Her second favorite blonde was also sawing wood, and she couldn't help but smile. Feeling antsy she went down stairs to forage for some post slaying munches. She sat in the kitchen dealing with the hungry half of the h and h's.

After plowing through a slice of apple pie that Ms. S had sitting out on the counter just for her, Faith gave in to a different craving. She walked out onto the front porch looking around quickly before grabbing a pack of smokes she had hidden in a potted plant. Lighting up and inhaling, Faith closed her eyes in bliss. The next sensation to hit her was one of severe pain, followed by one of falling.

* * *

 

Watching the brunette from the bushes he waited for the perfect moment to strike. As she tipped her head back slowly exhaling a cloud of smoke he lept forward and hit her with the taser. Angelus was pretty proud of himself for that one. He had learned from Angel's time with Buffy not to underestimate any member of the scooby gang.

He threw the girl over one shoulder and set off on foot to his mansion. Along the way he stopped to give her another jolt from the taser every time she began to stir. He had seriously underestimated the girl's recovery speed. At least this modern weapon had plenty of juice.

When he arrived at the mansion he made quick work of stringing her up in a set of steel manacles. She was suspended from the ceiling with chains while another set attached her feet firmly to the ground. Given her surprising recovery rate, he wasn't taking any chances.

Angelus lifted the pack of smokes from her pocket and pulled up a chair to observe the creature that Buffy was so taken with. Just as he was exhaling his first drag the girl began to stir. She moaned quietly while trying to lift her head.

"What the fuck?!" she groaned.

Angelus laughed, "Glad that you're finally coming around, I was getting bored."

"That's me all about the entertainment," Faith groaned.

Angelus stood and crossed the space between them in one stride. He ripped the leather jacket from the helpless girl with one jerk. Grinning at the expanse of her exposed arms, he took one last drag from the stolen cigarette before putting it out on her left bicep. The brunette roared in his face defiantly before spitting on him.

"That was a big fucking mistake little girl," he growled before wiping off her spit and changing into his game face. He struck her across the face with a resounding crack.

"This is just the beginning. Every time I ask you a question, and you don't give me the answer I want I'm going to hurt you a little bit more."

"Alright _Angelus_ , we'll play your little game for now. What do you want to know?"

"How do my sloppy seconds taste?" he smirked.

"You would know the answer if you had ever bothered to sample from the buffet, but you're just a two pump chump."

The vampire punched her in the gut followed by an uppercut to her jaw. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her face within an inch of his own. Yellow eyes glared at her while his tongue darted across his fangs menacingly. He watched her nostrils flare as she took in a deep breath. This one certainly had spirit.

"We'll soon see who has more endurance. I don't think you'll last long under my ministrations."

He grabbed a knife from one of his pockets and a lighter from the other. He flipped open the long blade and sparked the lighter, running the metal through fire over and over until it glowed red. He cut a line from the notch of her collar bone down to her belly button. Her tank top and bra fell away while she howled in agony. Angelus smiled at the smell of burnt flesh and blood.

* * *

 

Buffy woke up slowly and reached over to Faith's side of the bed. She was shocked to find it cold. Sitting up she looked around the room, but couldn't find any sign of her girlfriend. She ran from her room and called down to her mother, "Mom! Have you seen Faith anywhere?"

"No dear. I thought she was still in bed," Joyce replied.

The blonde ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone. She quickly punched in her watcher's number from memory. She paced back and forth under her mother's concerned gaze waiting for Giles to answer. With each second that ticked by her panic grew.

"Hello?" Giles finally answered.

"Giles, Faith is missing!" Buffy cried.

"Are you sure? Perhaps she went out for a walk."

"Faith woke up before nine on a Saturday... are you kidding me?" she screeched.

"No, I suppose not. Well, let's round up the troops and assemble at your house," the watcher spoke quickly.

Buffy spoke with Willow who promised to call the others and get them in gear. She quickly showered and got dressed. Joyce made her eat some toast and drink some tea, which was all she could stomach. Before long everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Did anything strange happen while you were on patrol last night?" asked Willow.

"We went to stake that girl who died behind the Bronze. I managed to get her to talk about how she was killed. She gave up enough information for us to figure out that Angelus had killed her. I had a minor freak out, Faith brought me home and tucked me in. That's pretty much it," Buffy sighed.

"I hate to say this Buff, but it sounds like we need to start with the bad guy closest to our hearts," started Xander. "I think it's time to track down the ex and have a little chat."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Violence.

Faith felt as if she were hanging from the ceiling for days. Angelus never let her eat, drink or use the rest room. She was covered in filth and blood. Her cuts and burns were covered in cuts and burns. The flesh he hadn't yet mutilated was one large bruise. The dark slayer was pissed. No man, dead or alive, was ever meant to make her feel helpless again. Needless to say, she found his company less than satisfactory.

The only time he left her alone was when he was forced to go hunt. He was quickly becoming frustrated with her monosyllabic answers to his endless questions about Buffy. This guy had a serious hard on for her girl, and there was no way she was letting him near her. His frustration growing made his thirst for her blood more and more difficult to resist. He disappeared to feed each time he ended yet another fruitless torture session.

Faith spent her alone time formulating a plan, and she finally had one – but it was pretty damn depressing that it was the best she could come up with. Extending her slayer senses, she couldn't find any undead in the immediate area. Taking a deep breath to center herself, Faith jerked her arms as hard as she could against her restraints, causing her thumbs to dislocate. Unable to hold it in she moaned, whispering 'Mother fucker!' as quietly as she could under the circumstances.

Allowing her blood to act as a lubricant, she was able to pull her hands free of the manacles. Groaning at the pain as feeling began to return to her arms, Faith allowed herself to crumple to the floor. She took a moment to center herself and assess her wounds. The douche had inflicted quite a bit of damage.

All of her ribs were fractured and in various stages of healing. The first cauterized laceration still hadn't fully healed, and would leave a life long scar. That's a pretty big deal when you have slayer healing. Her nose had been broken several times and her left eye socket was probably fractured. The burns and cuts littering her body ranged from minor to 'holy shit I can see my own bones!' which was a little frightening.

Faith pulled her thumbs back into place with an audible pop. Investigating her leg restraints, she was happy to see that they weren't slayer proof. She ripped first one, then the other, from the floor. For the first time in days the brunette stood up on her own. Walking stiffly into the next room she quickly spotted what she needed. Grabbing an antique arm chair in her somewhat mangled hands the slayer hefted it above her head and threw it down on the ground with all her might.

The chair splintered, as she was hoping it would, and she was able to pull out a length of wood that would serve as a make shift stake. Clutching it in the hand, she retreated into the entry way, hiding behind a long crushed velvet curtain. 'How fucking stereotypical can this guy be?' she wondered.

Faith didn't have to wait long for the vamp to return to his lair. She could sense his demon, and smell the blood he had gorged himself on. She was trembling with barely contained rage by the time he walked past her.

"Honey, I'm home!" he shouted.

That was her cue. Leaping forward she tapped him on the shoulder. The vamp turned around so quickly that a human would have missed it.

"Boo!" she screamed in his face.

Faith punched him hard in the jaw, sending him staggering backwards.

"What the fuck are you?!" he roared.

"Let's just say, Kendra says 'Fuck you' from beyond," she snarked before lunging forward and burying her stake in his chest, millimeters from his heart.

They ended up in a pile on the floor, Faith straddling his cold, marble chest. She applied pressure to the stake soliciting a groan from Angelus.

"Slayer," he spat.

"Yep. Slayer. Chosen number two at your service. I missed on purpose by the way. I wanted to have a little chat before you turn to dust. . . ." each word was punctuated with her fist.

"You had la creme de la crème with Buffy. And you fucking wasted it, never tasting a god damned drop. You poor bastard, such a sad excuse for a man that she had no problem offing you even after your soul returned."

She ended her thought by stabbing him through one yellow eye with the same knife he had used to brand her. Angelus squealed like a pig, causing Faith to grin wickedly. This waste of space would never lay another hand on Buffy Summers. Thinking about her girl made the brunette realize she needed to be getting home. Pulling the stake from the vampire's chest she took one last look into the face of evil before slamming it home. Angelus dissolved into a pile of ash under her. She stood, wiping the last traces of him from her ruined pants.

The sound of applause caused her to spin around quickly, crouching into a defensive posture, still clutching her wooden weapon. A man strode forward from the shadows, a shark like grin the first distinctive feature she could make out. As he continued to emerge she took in his expensive shoes, an impeccably pressed suit, manicured hands, and finally the smiling face of Mayor Wilkins.

"Well done Miss Lehane. I have to say, Angelus managed to serve a dual purpose. Not only did I get to harvest his magically endowed soul, an important ingredient in the recipe for assertion, but he also revealed the second slayer hidden behind door number three! This couldn't have worked out better," he grinned maniacally at her.

"What do you want Mr. Demon in the making? I really need to get home and clean myself up. I don't have time for riddles," she said sharply.

"What do I want? I want to ascend successfully this time around. And now, thanks to you and the vampire, I'm so much closer."

He moved towards her with remarkable speed moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her throat. He tightened his grip, and held onto the wriggling slayer until she fell into unconsciousness. He then let her body drop to the floor. Pulling hand sanitizer from his pocket, he quickly sterilized his hands and disappeared from the mansion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic descriptions of bodily injury.

Blood pounded in Buffy's ears as she ran towards the mansion at top slayer speed. She was pissed at herself for not thinking to check up on Angelus right away. She was enraged that the demon who haunted her dreams had gotten his claws into her lover.

As she crested the hill in front of the mansion she saw Mayor Wilkins rubbing his hands together and grinning to himself. The sight gave her chills, ice pumping furiously through her veins. She picked up more speed than she thought possible, but by the time she had arrived at the front door he had disappeared from sight.

Wasting no time she rushed through the open door to find Faith's crumpled form on the floor. She gasped and hurried over to the brunette. Crouching downs he brushed disheveled hair away from her girlfriends beautiful face. She began to cry as the bruised and torn flesh was revealed to her. Sobbing she clutched the broken slayer to her chest.

As she stood, cradling Faith in her arms, an improvised stake clattered to the floor. It rolled away disturbing a large pile of dust. Buffy inhaled sharply realizing that her girlfriend had vanquished the demon from her nightmares. Sobs wracked her body as she took off running for home.

* * *

Joyce gasped when she saw the condition of her adopted daughter clutched tightly in Buffy's arms. Grabbing the phone from the wall she began ushering her girls up the stairs while calling Giles.

She watched as her daughter laid the brunette on the bed, tenderly rearranging her hair before beginning to undress her. She started with her boots, which were covered in splatters Faith's blood. She could see Buffy's hands begin to shake as she gently ran her fingers over leather clad legs.

Joyce took two long strides to the bed, covering trembling hands with her own. "Let me help you baby girl." she cooed in her best motherly voice.

Together, the began removing the tatters of Faith's clothes. As they pulled off her pants a mosaic of dark bruises, cuts and burns were revealed. The Summers women inhaled shaky breaths as they removed soiled panties. They were both grateful that the brunettes pelvic region was free from obvious injury.

As Buffy parted the butterflied remains of the brunette's tank top and bra she couldn't hold back her wail of grief. If Joyce hadn't been there to hold her up she would have collapsed. The mother wept silent tears behind the bowed back of her daughter.

Faith's torso was a map of torture. There wasn't an inch of flesh that had been spared from Angelus's wrath. Buffy laid down on the bed next to her lover, molding herself to the battered form. She began whispering unintelligible pledges of love and devotion that Joyce decided she didn't need to hear.

She left the room for a few moments to retrieve the large medical kit from the bathroom. She also called Giles, letting him know she would take care of Faith's injuries. She wasn't going to let another man, no matter how well intentioned, see her daughter in such a vulnerable state. She had also recognized that brunette's body was littered with innumerable scars, many of which she thought were self inflicted. Giles didn't need to know.

She returned with a basin of warm soapy water, and all the supplies she would need to tend Faith's wounds. Buffy looked up at her with tear filled eyes, her fingers tracing the length of the enormous brand in the middle of the brunette's chest. Seeing the kit Buffy sat up and helped her mother organize the contents on her dressing table.

As a team they began to wash the filth from tender flesh. Once the grime was removed, Faith's injuries were even more startling against her pale flesh. Joyce scrubbed all the lacerations and burns with betadine before applying antibiotic ointment, bandages and butterfly stitches as needed. Buffy reset her broken nose dabbing away the trickle of blood from Faith's nostrils. She used some medical tape to hold the fracture in place.

"Mom, we need to turn her over and take care of her back so we can bind her ribs."

Joyce jumped at the sound of her daughter's strained voice. They hasn't spoken in hours. "Yes, of course."

After rolling the still unconscious slayer onto her belly, it was the mother who couldn't contain her voice.

"Oh, Faith!" she cried, "my poor baby."

Buffy knew her mom was crying, not in reaction to the destruction left behind by Angelus but because of the old scars left behind by belts, bottles and cigarettes. She rubbed her mother's back soothingly with one hand, while tracing the scars she knew so well with the other.

Joyce began washing her flesh reverently, tears streaming down her cheeks. Buffy ran her fingers through beautiful chestnut locks. Soon Faith was as clean and cared for as she could be without a shower and a hospital. They wrapped her ribs and rolled her onto her back. Buffy slid clean panties and a new tank top onto her lover before curling up next to her once again.

The mother pulled the blankets up to cover her daughters and sat down in a rocking chair to keep watch over the young girls. After what felt like years Faith began to stir. Groaning she tried to sit up only to be gently restrained by her lover.

"B?"

"Yeah baby, it's me."

"I slayed your demon, just like you got rid of mine."

Joyce clenched her hands over her heart, weeping silently. Buffy joined her, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She kissed Faith on the forehead.

"We did, and they can't hurt us ever again." she reassured her girlfriend, who quickly succumbed to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Faith groaned as she squinted against the sunlight filtering though the blinds. She tried to sit up, only to have a gentle hand placed on her chest.

"Baby, you've got to let me help you up. You're in pretty rough shape," came Buffy's voice roughened from crying through the night.

"Buffy? Is that really you? I was so sure that last night was a dream."

"Yes Faith, it's me."

"And me," Joyce piped up from the rocking chair. "Let us help you up. I'm sure you need to use the restroom. I can help with that while Buffy changes the sheets."

Faith was relieved, she really didn't want her girlfriend to watch her go to the bathroom. "Sure Ms. S, that sounds good."

"Please call me Joyce, or even mom, if you want. And it's no trouble Faith."

Joyce leaned down and kissed the brunette on the top of her head, in the way she had always wanted her own mother to kiss her. A single tear tracked down her cheek.

Buffy helped to get Faith in to the bathroom, then politely made her exit. She called Giles while changing the sheets and let him know the second slayer was awake, but not yet ready for company. She also asked him to get the gang to continue researching the ascension.

By the time she was off of the phone, her mom was calling for help in returning the injured girl to bed. She hurried into the bathroom and scooped the dark slayer in to her arms, easily carrying her back to their room. Joyce helped to get Faith settled in, then went downstairs to warm up some soup for the slayer.

Once alone, Buffy crawled back into bed with Faith. While kissing the brunette on her cheek, she began to gently trace some of her injuries with trembling fingers.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, or at least stop him before he could hurt you," she sobbed.

Faith raised a weakened arm, wiping tears from the blonde's face. "Not your fault B. He was evil. He wasn't the guy you fell in love with. He wasn't human in the slightest. I killed him so that you didn't have to this time."

"I love you so much Faith. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't survived."

"I love you too Buffy. You know I'm pretty tough, no way I wasn't coming home to you," Faith spoke softly.

"I know. Hey, I kind of forgot about it until this morning but as I was running up to the mansion I saw the mayor leaving. What was that about?" asked the blonde.

"He showed up right after I dusted Angelus. I think he had been watching us for days, or he has a great sense of timing. He told me he needed a magically endowed soul for the ascension and seemed delighted that I was a slayer. Wilkins could have killed me, but he just choked me out," Faith explained.

"Okay, well that explains why he resurrected Angelus. But what does he want with a slayer?" questioned Buffy.

"Maybe I'm another ingredient. I don't know B," the brunette shrugged.

Both girls could hear Joyce coming up the stairs and decided with one look at each other to pause their conversation. It was bad enough that the mother had seen all of Faith's injuries, they didn't want to worry her over yet another big bad waiting in the wings.

"I've got some chicken soup for you Faith. I used to feed it to Buffy when she was sick as a little girl. I think you should be able to keep it down."

Placing the bowl on a night stand, she perched at the edge of the bed feeling the dark slayer's forehead for signs of a fever. Once satisfied that the girl was a normal temperature, she helped her to sit up. Holding the bowl of soup in one hand, she collected a spoonful and began to feed her new daughter.

"Ms... Joyce," Faith began. "I think I can do that myself."

"Try lifting your arms dear," the mother requested.

The brunette began to lift her arms, but quickly dropped them back to her lap letting out a hiss of air as she did.

"I am going to feed you now. And that's final. You need to eat to regain your strength. Until you can lift your arms without pain, I am happy to help."

Knowing better than to argue with a Summers woman, the slayer simply opened her mouth. At the first taste of home made chicken soup brown eyes slid closed and Faith let out a content hum. Joyce continued feeding the girl in relative silence. Buffy lay curled next to her girlfriend, running her fingers through wavy mahogany tresses soothingly. Soon the bowl of soup was finished and Faith was looking rather sleepy.

"Okay girls, I think a nap is in order now. I'll be back to wake you for dinner."

As their mother retreated from the room, closing the door behind her, Buffy helped her lover to lay down and get comfortable. She continued stroking Faith's hair, trying to further relax the girl.

"B, you can touch me ya know? I'm not gonna break," Faith smirked, but the smile soon fell from her lips. "Unless you don't want to. I mean, I must just remind you of him now. And some of these injuries are gonna leave scars. Big ones. It'll be a permanent reminder..."

Buffy pressed her lips to Faith's, while cupping her cheeks, effectively silencing the slayer. The kiss wasn't heated and filled with lust, but it wasn't chaste either. Buffy took her time, massaging the brunette's plump lips with her own thinner ones. It was a gentle exploration, a physical expression of all she felt for her sister slayer. Eventually, she broke the kiss.

"I love you. Nothing can ever change that. Your new scars, they're badges of strength, just like the old ones. They are reminders of how close I came to losing you, of how lucky I am to still have you.

Now, go to sleep. All our troubles will be here when we wake up, it's time for you to have some well deserved rest."

Snuggling into each other, Buffy placing one hand over Faith's heart, the slayers drifted off to sleep. Down stairs their mother puttered around the kitchen preparing a slayer sized dinner. Out on the street, Mayor Wilkins sat parked in his car humming and smiling to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Another night of chicken soup and sleep had Faith feeling well enough to leave the bed on her own. She had insisted on making the trek downstairs, and was currently sprawled out on the couch watching Battle Star Galactaca. Buffy was acting as her pillow, and though thoroughly bored with the show she was content to sit next to her very alive girlfriend.

The pair was interrupted by the arrival of Giles and the scoobs. They hadn't been allowed over to see Faith yet, and were anxious to visit with the second slayer.

"Faith!" cried Willow happily.

She bounced over to the couch and crouched down in front of the still obviously injured brunette. She leaned over and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad that you're alright. We've all missed you. And Buffy was a hot mess while you were missing."

Faith smiled at the witch, happy to have her as a friend. She still had a hard time believing that she had real friends.

"Eh, I'm tough. And no way was I gonna leave Buffy," the dark slayer groaned while sitting up.

As she did the collar of her button down shirt fell open revealing the top of her brand. The scoobs inhaled a collective gasp at the sight, the red head reaching out a hand to touch the injury before getting control of herself and pulling it back.

Giles cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Faith, we are all so glad that you're alright. Sunnydale needs you... we all need you. Now, if you're up to it I've got some questions about your imprisonment and about the Mayor.

Buffy slid closer to her girlfriend on the couch, clasping one hand in hers. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay G, ask away," said Faith with only slight hesitation.

"Right, well did Angelus reveal anything about his connection to the Mayor's ascension?"

"No, he was too busy obsessing over Buffy and trying to torture me to death to mention anything about Wilkins. But after I dusted the douche Wilkins himself showed up. He was supper pleased that I had killed Angelus, and that I was a slayer. He did let it slip that a magically endowed soul was an essential ingredient to his ascension. Made it sound like my slayer self might be part of the recipe too," explained Faith.

"Well, that is interesting. In our research we haven't been able to determine everything he needs to succeed in his plan. What we do know is that he has a small vampire army at his disposal. He has just been slated to give the commencement speech at your graduation ceremony in a few weeks. Based on information we've acquired from Anya, Wilkins will need a huge sacrifice on the hell mouth to complete his ritual. We think that he's planning to ascend at graduation," Giles spoke quickly all while cleaning his glasses.

"Uh, who is Anya?" asked Faith.

Xander smiled goofily before explaining. "She's a vengeance demon. Former demon really. Tortured men for years in the name of feminism. Somehow, I'm finding that... hot."

"Okay then. Former demon on our side, can't be a bad thing, right?" asked Buffy.

"Not bad, just distracting for some of us," said Willow with a pointed look at Xander. Oz smiled and wrapped his arm around the red heads shoulders.

"So, what now G?"

"Now, we train and research. We're going to have to come up with an army of our own," sighed the watcher.

"Call me crazy, but why don't we enlist some help from the people Buffy and I have been saving all this time?" asked Faith.

Buffy turned to look at her lover, "You mean recruit the students?"

"Yeah, totally. If they're gonna be sacrificed anyway might as well go down fighting, right?" smirked the brunette.

"While that's certainly an interesting suggestion Faith, I think that we need to exhaust all of our other options first," replied Giles.

"What other options?" muttered the dark slayer.

* * *

After a few hours of reading through moldy books and debating the merits of enlisting the student body in their battle, the scoobs finally headed home.

While Faith had appreciated their concern, and the company, she couldn't help but be relieved to have them gone. Who knew that having a family could be so claustrophobic?

She had resumed her intermittent napping and television watching while Buffy went out for a run. Joyce could be heard puttering in the kitchen, no doubt preparing dinner.

Soon the mother jointed her in the living room with a bowl of sliced up veggies and dip. She also had a big bottle of Gatorade.

"You need to keep your strength Faith. Please eat a little something and drink this whole bottle," smiled Joyce.

"Okay, Joyce... I'll give in and eat some veggies for you, but only cuz you sliced them up so nice," joked the dark slayer.

"Thank you dear. I just want you to feel better as quickly as possible. I know that I haven't been a part of your life for too long, but I've come to consider you my daughter. I would have been devastated if you hadn't been found," the summers woman delivered sincerely.

Faith took a few minutes to digest that little revaluation while munching happily on some carrots.

"Joyce, I've never had a family to care for me before. I had a mom, but she was never really a mother. I'm starting to come around to the idea of you being my mother now. It's just hard for me to be so freakin' vulnerable with so many people." The brunette looked down at her lap, refusing to make eye contact with the mother.

Joyce gently tilted her daughter's chin up so that she could look her in the eye.

"Faith, I know that that people who were supposed to love you and protect you let you down horribly in the past. I saw your scars while Buffy and I patched you up. I know many of those scars were from those people."

Faith's lips were trembling, her fists were clenched and she was fighting to stop the tears from spilling down her face.

"But Faith, they were terrible people. They were wrong to hurt you and abandon you. I promise that I'm not like them, nor is Buffy. We will always be here for you, and neither of us would ever hurt you if we could help it."

Faith stifled a sob while throwing herself into Joyce's open arms. While the brunette cried, staining the mother's shirt with her tears Joyce ran soothing hands over Faith's back and through her hair.

"I love you Faith, and I always will," promised the eldest Summers.

"I love you too Mom," sighed the slayer as she fell asleep on her mother's lap.

Joyce let her own tears fall after Faith had passed out again. She knew that the vulnerability shown to her tonight was a gift, and she would be sure not to squander it.


End file.
